Survivor: Thailand II
Survivor: Thailand Toxic 33 is the thirty-third season of Huyopa 2001's Survivor. The season features 18 new castaways competing for the title of Sole Survivor. This season was known to be one of the most memorable involving completely new castaways. This was because of the incredible twists that followed epic gameplay and cooky personalities. Thailand II ''was won by Britney, one of the quietest people to have ever won the game. Her ability to shift through powers and alliances meant she was rarely on the outs of a vote and when she was, there was good reason. Her skilful gameplay also meant she received 0 votes against her throughout the entire game. Her finalist, Kay J was sweet and lovable, getting almost all of her votes correct. However, she lacked a certain spark that Britney had. In the end, Britney was more praised and earnt the title of Sole Survivor in a 6-3 vote. Twists/ Changes Voting Advantage: Following the twist used in the previous season, the voting advantage was slightly modifed in its origin. Eligible only at the tribal council the winner received it at, it gave the holder the ability to vote twice, either for the same person or for another. The winner of the Final Eight immunity challenge, Kay J, was the winner of the power and voted twice. However, this did not effect the end result of the tribal council. '''Unmerge': The castaways originally merged at the Final 13, with Troye and Scoop being voted out. However, at the Final 11, the tribe was unmerged and the remaining castaways were put into Sook Jai and Chuay Ghan. Gia, as the winner of the previous challenge, got to pick 5 other people she wanted on her tribe and formed the new Sook Jai, whilst the remaining were on Chuay Ghan. The tribes were officially merged on Day 28. Tie-Breaking Revote: At the Day 10 Tribal Council, Kate-Lyn, Symon and Scoop each had three votes. The remaining six castaways revoted for either of the three castaways. Kate-Lyn was later voted out. Castaways Voting History Notes on Voting History *On Day 10, the votes at Chuay Gahn's tribal council were tied between Kate-Lyn, Scoop and Symon. The remaining six castaways had to then revote for either of the three which led to Kate-Lyn receiving the majority of votes and being eliminated. *On Day 29, Kay J played her voting advantage which allowed her to vote twice. Unlike the last iterations this twist was played, she didn't steal someone's vote in the process. At tribal council, Kay J used the advantage to vote for Dusk twice. Trivia *''Thailand II'' is the most recent season where no idols were in play. *This is the first season in Survivor history to have an unmerge. *This is the second season to have the voting advantage, following Survivor: The Amazon. *Following Survivor: Micronesia and Survivor: Thailand, this is the third season to have a 9 person jury, whilst having a Final Two. Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with New Players